


Embrace

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol and Jisoo don’t exactly see eye to eye, especially when they can’t even share their other roommate Jeonghan. But when Jeonghan leaves on a trip, the two are left with no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

It was a typical Saturday morning.

Jeonghan peeled his eyes open first in the dimly lit room with a bit of light creeping in from underneath the curtains to his left. He sat up as his vision adjusted to the setting.

To his left was Seungcheol, sprawled out over his matress. He was a snorer, and a loud one at that. His sheets were wrapped around his middle and lower half as his upper half was bare with lack of clothes and sheets.

To his right was Jisoo, neatly tucked underneath his blanket that securely covered him from his neck to the foot of the bed. Jisoo didn’t move much, nor did he even make much noise, but he was a deep sleeper, most of his dreams consisting of chocolate and fried chicken.

It took a few minutes, but soon Jeonghan quietly hopped out of his bed and quietly made his way outside of the bedroom and towards the kitchen to get breakfast started. He took the egg carton out of the fridge and started the coffee maker.

Seungcheol liked his eggs over easy, with the rims of the whites a bit brown as the yolk was still perfectly runny. However, he didn’t mind if Jeonghan burnt the sides just a bit more. He secretly liked it better that way.

He took his coffee black, strong and bold, much like Seungcheol himself. It was just the wake up call he needed.

Jisoo was a big fan of Jeonghan’s omelettes that he always cooked to perfection. With a sprinkle of cheddar and a bit of parsley as a garnish, it satisfied Jisoo’s mornings.

He took his coffee with two sugar packs and two teaspoons of half and half. The brew needed to be sweet enough to taste but strong enough to wake Jisoo up.

After cooking, Jeonghan waited at the living room couch, checking his phone for any messages as he waited for the other two to get up.

Jisoo was usually the first to get up, though sometimes Seungcheol would beat him, but only to use the bathroom and walk straight back to his bed where he crashes once more. This wasn’t one of those exceptions though. After washing up and patting lotion on his face, as noted that he thought rubbing lotion would mess with his beautiful complexion, Jisoo happily greeted Jeonghan a good morning.

“A bit earlier than usual,” Jeonghan sighed as his eyes are still glue to his phone screen. Jisoo laughed as he leaned against Jeonghan’s shoulder and yawned.

“It’s about the same time,” Jisoo yawned as he rubbed his eyes. The two stayed like this, enjoying the silence while Jeonghan’s phone vibrated from a message every now and then. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but rather a comforting one. Jisoo wasn’t much of a talker and Jeonghan didn’t really mind. In fact, he appreciated it.

That silence was broken moments later as Jisoo jumped after hearing loud music play from the bathroom. Jeonghan laughed as he stroked Jisoo’s hair to calm him down. “Ah, he’s awake…”

The music selection today was different than usual, Jeonghan noted. He was used to listening to the usual morning hip hop or occasional rhythm and blues, but today seemed like an indie sort of day.

“Standing Egg,” Jisoo noted as he closed his eyes as he scooted closer to his friend, nuzzling into his shoulder more.

Seungcheol’s showers weren’t that long, in fact, he took the shortest ones out of the three. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair with another.

Jisoo peeled his eyes open, only to groan and cover them with his hands. “Put some clothes on!”

Jeonghan sighed as he greeted the eldest a good morning. Seungcheol smiled his famous gummy smile as he threw his hair towel at Jisoo, making him squeal. “Don’t act like you haven’t seen someone naked before.” 

The statement made Jisoo remove the towel from his head, only to display how red his cheeks were, making Jeonghan chuckle to himself as Jisoo went to drop the used towel in the laundry basket in the shared bedroom.

Locking his phone and getting up from the couch, Jeonghan went back to the kitchen to uncover the plates of food that were still fairly warm as he placed them on the table, getting plates out from the cupboards and waiting for the two to return.

Jisoo and Seungcheol were pushing each other as they made their way out of the bedroom doorway.

“Excuse me!” Jisoo barked back.

“Oh, you’re excused,” Seungcheol snickered as he pushed Jisoo behind him, making him land on the carpeted flooring, as he walked up to Jeonghan and hugged him from behind before sitting down next to him.

With a grunt, Jisoo got up from the floor and walked over to the circular table that overlooked the city in their apartment, rubbing his bottom before he sat down.

The three began eating, telling each other about what had happened Friday night.

“I finished another episode!” Jisoo exclaimed as he cut his omelette with his knife before switching utensils to eat with his fork. The other two thought it was a weird habit, but it was proper eating etiquette, according to Jisoo.

Seungcheol stirred his coffee around, more for entertainment since there wasn’t any sweetener, before taking a sip of it and leaning back in his seat in satisfaction. “I tried to get a second job again, but I was turned down for this younger kid.” He took another sip before placing the cup back on the table. “Some kid named Dongjin… the manager said it was because he was young and had more time to learn and experience…”

The younger two patted Seungcheol as he shrugged them off of him, looking at each other sadly. The eldest was a happy and cheerful one, so this rare sight was usually a heartbreaking one.

“Well,” Jeonghan sighed as he finished his plate of scrambled eggs and went to reach for his Americano, “I scored a job at the company I applied to a few months ago!” he gave the two an eye smile before settling the drink on his lap. “But I have to visit the headquarters. Said they want new employees to see where it all started before working at the branch here.”

Jisoo looked up from his dish as he settled the utensils down. “That’s great!”

“Wait,” Seungcheol interrupted, turning back to lok at the two. “Does that mean you’re going to be gone?”

“Just for a few days. Starting tomorrow, actually.” The two looked at Jeonghan in shocked, their facial expressions showing him just how angry yet sad they were to hear about the sudden news. “I’ll be back before you know it!”

–

Right when Jeonghan walked out that door as the two sleepily waved and bid him a safe journey, conflict arose.

“Can you cook?”

Seungcheol shook his head. “Does it look like I can?”

“Well, you know how badly I did in that cooking class back at university!” Jisoo scoffed.

“And to this day, I still don’t trust you in the kitchen,” Seungcheol snickered, ruffling Jisoo’s hair. Jisoo scrunched his nose in annoyance.

Cereal and milk for two.

The two sat on the couch as Seungcheol grabbed the remote to look for a good show to watch.

“You’re sitting in my spot,” Jisoo let out as he had a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. “And turn that back! I need to see the weather tomorrow!”

Seungcheol looked over at his friend with a raised brow. “Well, I need to see if I can catch a rerun of my reality show!” He leaned over and took another scoop of his cereal on the table before leaning back, crunching away.

Jisoo reached for the remote as he saw Seungcheol’s grasp loosen on it, only to have him tighten his grip on it. “Yah! Just switch it back real quick! Five minutes!”

“Last time you said that, we watched the weather channel for an hour!”

The two continued to play tug at war with the remote before it dropped, changing the channel to a variety show, one of Jeonghan’s favourites.

They share a glance before learning back, picking up their cereal and began eating quietly, chewing in content at the screen.

The afternoon rolled around, two two still stuck in the bedroom on their mattresses, when Jisoo began to gather clothes as he walked over to the bathroom.

His genre selection was the usual, acoustics with a light, free vibe. To Jisoo’s knowledge, it wasn’t exactly Seungcheol’s style, but he heard his older friend hum along as he passed the bathroom on the way to the washer and dryer, which was a bit surprising.

“You know this song?” Jisoo popped his head out.

“Yeah,” Seungcheol smiled as he turned his head with the laundry basket in hand. “It’s one of my favourites.”

“Mine too,” Jisoo smiled. The two continued on, Jisoo taking his shower and Seungcheol doing their shared laundry.

Around evening, the two began to grow hungry.

“Are you feeling dimsum?”

“Delivery?” Seungcheol suggested as two grabbed Jeonghan’s laptop, that was charging away on the side table, as they began to google cheapest dimsum restaurant with best delivery.

Jisoo went on the place in an order as he dialed the number as Seungcheol chose a movie off of Jeonghan’s Netflix account that he let the other two use.

This pattern continued, up until the expected return of Jeonghan’s arrival.

His flight was delayed, making the other two spend more time as two, which they grew to get use to.

It was a horror kind of night, according to Seungcheol. Jisoo was weak when it came to those types of movies though, which is why Seungcheol brought out his blanket and wrapped the two of them around it.

At the first jump scare, Jisoo screamed in a falsetto tone. He blushed when he heard Seungcheol snicker about it, probably about to insult him about how much of a wimp he was, but Seungcheol didn’t.

“It’s okay,” Seungcheol whispered as he moved himself so that Jisoo could properly lay on his shoulder. He began to stroke Jisoo’s hair, trying to make the younger one feel a bit more at ease. The two shared body warmth even more when Jisoo covered his face with the blanket, making Seungcheol snicker again.

“Stop laughing!” Jisoo would yell under the blanket while his head turned to face Seungcheol.

“Ah, but it’s so cute!” Seungcheol confessed, making the two of them blush. Their movie marathon continued as they switched halfway in to a comedy movie that they both enjoyed. 

It was about two in the morning when Jeonghan quietly unlocked the entrance door and rolled his suitcase into the living room, only to see Jisoo laying down on Seungcheol’s chest passed out. Jeonghan smiled at the sight as he saw the movie still playing, a bowl of unfinished popcorn on the coffee table, and the blanket on the floor.

He sighed to himself. “The things I miss when I’m gone, he whispered as he turned off the television, threw away the stale snack as he tossed the bowl in the sink and laid the blanket on top of his sleeping roommates.

Jeonghan didn’t want to disturb him, so he patted their heads and smiled at the two of them before walking back to their bedroom, only to feel a tug at his sleeve.

Turning around, Jisoo was rubbing his eye as he smiled at the sight of Jeonghan. “You’re here,” he faintly spoke.

He walked back to Jisoo and nodded. Seungcheol was passed out, but he peaked his eyes open when he felt Jeonghan join them under the sheet. The eldest patted Jeonghan’s head before falling back to sleep.

Jisoo snickered and smiled at Jeonghan as his eyes drooped and he snored peacefully on Seungcheol. This was quite the sight, Jeonghan thought. Maybe he should go out of town more often. He nodded at the idea before stretching and wrapping his arms around his friends as the apartment was filled with a peaceful, snoozing bliss.


End file.
